


Treasure

by Erescape



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erescape/pseuds/Erescape
Summary: Nikkitara is the daughter of the mighty Pharaoh Lucio and has a lot of responsibilities but that doesn't stop her, a 14-year-old girl, from having fun. But when she gets told off she now takes it to different levels and wishes for something she can never take back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this instead of sleeping i guess. Try not to cry .-.

Nikkitara ran through the endless halls of gold with her Fawn by her side. “Stop there!” yelled the guard. Nikkitara ran faster. She turned a corner lifting her dress so she could run faster. “Lady, this way,” said Nikkitara to her Fawn who was panting. They both turned the corner and the guard ran by. They were huffing and puffing with almost no air. Nikkitara pulled her silver hair back and slid down the wall while Lady laid down putting her head on her owner's lap. Nikkitara grinned and held up a gold vase. “Nikkitara one,” Lady lifted her head and cocked her head “and the guard zero” she gently lifted Lady’s head up and stood up. “Let's head back before Father-” before Nikkitara could finish her sentence a voice boomed through the halls. “Nikkitara!” yelled the voice. She let out a long sigh. Lady got up and was standing behind Nikkitara ducking her head. The Pharaoh, or Nikkitara’s Father, came barging through the halls. His hands were by his side in fists and his head was held high. The servants were walking behind him all giving Nikkitara a ‘You’d better run’ face. But Nikkitara knew better than to run when her Father was mad no, angry.

 

“Nikkitara you know better than to steal from your own house!” yelled her Father. The walls shook and the paintings on the wall looked like they would fall off in fear. Nikkitara held her head down along with Lady. “I know, Father”, said Nikkitara in a low voice avoiding his gaze. She heard soft coughs from her father but before she could say anything he sighed. “You are to be the next Pharaoh after I go to the afterlife,” Nikkitara looked up holding the vase behind her back, “you must learn how to be proper.Even though you are only 14, I expect more than this”. It was true everything he said. She was to be the next Pharaoh for her younger sister and brother were only 3 and 4. Dacia was only 3 and Bach is only 4. She put her head down again. “I'm sorry, Father. it was only a joke.”, said Nikkitara holding up the vase which was behind her back. Her Father took the vase and crouched down to her eye level. “Just don't do this again”, came his voice. Nikkitara played with her dress; a blue silk dress with one strap and gold strand at the bottom. She also wore a crown which went around her head a blue jewel in the center just on her forehead. 

 

“I understand”, said Nikkitara looking up now. “Then you are free to go”, said her father standing up with no sign of anger at all. Nikkitara’s smiled a little. “Thank you, father”, said Nikkitara turning around with Lady close behind. “I was just seeking fun and when i find it i can't enjoy it”, thought Nikkitara. Her father handed the vase to a servant next to him. “I just don't understand why she does this”, grumbled the Pharaoh walking the opposite way with his servants trailing behind.

“We were so close, Lady”, said Nikkitara to her fawn.The two were walking in the garden with palm trees all around. A massive window showed the meadows outside her palace. Lady looked up. “Well, now we have to wait another 2 months to do that again” Nikkitara sighed. “Father can be quite annoying. Sometimes i wish he would let me have fun because there's nothing fun to do here”, said Nikkitara sitting down on a bench next to a little river. She put her head on her left hand and gently stroked Lady’s head. “Oh, there you are, Nikkitara,” said a voice. Nikkitara looked up slowly with her big hazel eyes. “Mother!” she called out flicking her hair behind her and running off the bench. Lady sat down missing the strokes on her head. Nikkitara hugged her mother tight. “I thought i might find you here,” said her Mother. Nikkitara’s Mother wore a gold and silver silk dress with a golden crown around her head. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight and some believed one look could give you 2 more years of life. Nikkitara looked up. She heard a giggle behind her mother before she could ask why. There stood Dacia tackling Bach. “Hey, you two,” said Nikkitara giving her siblings a big hug. “Nikkitey” said Dacia opening her big mouth and giving her sister a hug. 

Bach also gave her a hug but no words came from his mouth. Bach couldn't talk yet like Dacia but he understood things very well for a 4-year-old. Lady now was walking over to the three and nuzzling Dacia and Bach. “Okay well Nikki i was just checking on you i must get back to making more clothes for Dacia” said Nikkitara’s mother. Nikkitara’s mother loved to sew even though it's said that no noble woman should do any slave work, but she did it anyway. “Alright,” said Nikkitara standing “I'm just going to go for a walk in the meadows” Dacia and Bach walked back to their mother and were pulling on her dress. “More clothes mama,” said Dacia still tugging. Bach gave her a look of ‘i wanna go’. Nikkitara’s mother smiled. “Let's go then” she gave them both a little push and they ran forward.

Nikkitara grinned and looked to her fawn. “Let's go?” asked Nikkitara in a gentle voice. Lady nodded. Lady was more intelligent than the slaves think. Lady was a gift from Nikkitara’s grandpa just before he passed to the afterlife. They were close and did everything together. They both walked through the gardens and out a big marble door leading to the meadow.

The meadow was quiet and peaceful. Butterflies and birds were everywhere and you could hear the lake with all the bugs buzzing. Flowers grew here and there. The meadow of her palace was the only one for miles. Servants bowed to Nikkitara and her fawn as they walked by. “Nikkitara?” called a voice from behind. Nikkitara turned swaying her silver hair. They say when Nikkitara was born she was kissed by the moon and thus her silver hair was born. Others say it was a curse. “Lora!” called out Nikkitara. The girls hugged. “ I thought your brother was ill and you weren't in today?” asked Nikkitara to her friend. Nikkitara and Lora had been friends since the day Nikitaras father gave Lora mother and father a job as slaves.Lora had one older brother Vale who was 16. The girls would always get into trouble together. “No…” Lora let go of Nikkitara and grabbed her right arm with her left hand. Nikkitara’s smile faded. “What happened?” asked Nikkitara. Lady took this as a sign to go and explore, she walked away leaving the girls. “Vale h-he…” Lora started to cry a little. Nikkitara gave her friend a tight hug. “It's okay,” Lora kept crying “He's in a better place now” Nikkitara patted Lora’s back. A deadly illness spread by flies was going around Nikkitara’s palace. Lora sniffed. “I'm lucky to have a friend like you” Nikkitara grinned. “As am i” the girls hugged again.

 

They talked for a bit sitting in the meadow enjoying the view and each others company. “He always just takes the fun out of everything,” said Nikkitara. “Well maybe he thinks it's right?” said Lora picking a flower and taking the petals one by one off. “I know but still he must have been like me at one stage?” said Nikkitara. “And above all that he-” a servant came up to the girls huffing and puffing. They looked at each other and stood up. Lady got up as well. Lady returned after the girls were laughing again. Nikkitara waved off Lora. Lora left behind the servant-keeping her head down. “What is it?” asked Nikkitara. “It's your father he is unwell and we fear-” before he could finish Nikkitara held up her hand. “I understand” and she walked behind the servant and he followed behind. 

The room was dark only lit by candles here and there. Nikkitara’s mother was next to the bed holding her husband's hand on her cheek. Bach and Dacia were there too standing on the sidelines with a servant. She wrapped her hands around the two small kids. Priests were walking around holding candles and singing songs about ‘coming back’ and ‘don't take his soul’. Nikkitara opened the doors with her fawn next to her. Her mother looked up and waved for her to come. Nikkitara put her hands in front of her chest and walked in. Lady held her head down and walked to Dacia and Bach. Servants bowed to Nikkitara as they left the room. Priests finished and left quickly after. “Come children” ushed the servant to Dacia and Bach. Lady left as well behind them. It was only Nikkitara and her mother now. Nikkitara walked up tears threatening to fall. “Father..” said Nikkitara in a small but loud enough for her mother to hear. Her mother got up and whispered to her daughter “I'll leave you two alone” Nikkitara noded. Her father's pyramid wasn't done yet so he would die on his bed. “Father…” said Nikkitara a little louder. Now tears were falling but Nikkitara didn't care. Her father's eyes opened a little. Nikkitara grinned through her tears. “Don't cry my princess” said her father coughing. He reached to her cheek and gently nudged it. She grinned pressing his hand to her face with her hand. “I love you so much Nik-Nikki..” Her father eyes closed and his hand wasn't being held up anymore. Nikkitara burst out crying. “Oh father!” she hugged his dead body and cried and cried.

 

“I'm sorry…”

_ You don't know what you have till you've lost it… _


	2. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikkitara is devastated but soon devastation fades to curiosity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i had a drean about me continuing this story even though not many people really read it.

Nikkitara sat at her table with her family playing with her fish. The smell of onion and beans filled the room. Bach and Dacia ate in silence. Nikkitara’s Mother looked at Nikkitara. “Nikki please eat…” came her Mother’s calming voice. Nikkitara looked up her hazel eyes turning to gray-an ugly gray. Her Mother smiled a little but it looked rather fake. Nikkitara let out a long sigh. “May i be excused?” Nikkitara said. Her Mother slowly noded. Nikkitara picked up herself and walked down the endless halls. It had been 2 days since her father died 2 days of sorrow around the whole kingdom, people mourning their dead pharaoh. No matter how much Nikkitara told her family she was alright everyone knew she wasn't. Her Mother was having some trouble being the new Pharaoh. People from all around were coming and Nikkitara ended up helping as well.

 

When Nikkitara reached her room Lady walked up and nuzzled her just like she's been doing for the last 2 days. It was like she could almost feel her pain for her owner. “Thank you” said Nikkitara going to her bed and lying down. Lora hasn't talked to Nikkitara either due to Nikkitara ignoring her. She knew it was wrong and yet she did it. A small breeze blowed into Nikkitara room from her balcony. “Will things ever get better?” asked Nikkitara to the gods above. Her bed shook a little. Lady laid down on her mat on the other side of the room.“Will i be  doomed to mourn my dead father for the rest of my life?” silence through the whole room now. Nikkitara requested for the guards to leave by a simple flick of her wrist. The doors opened and they left. 

She was alone. Nikkitara sighed and walked over to her balcony the curtain flowing with the breeze. Her silver hair blew in her face and her crown showed light. She put her arms on the railing of could marble and looked out to the meadows. The river nile could be seen in the distance with the village on the left side. Her kingdom was big..too big. Just as Nikkitara was about to go in an arrow came flying through the air and hit her crown causing it to fall to the ground. Nikkitara gasped and crouched down quickly just as another arrow came. It bounced on the stone of her bedroom walls. The balcony was cover but for how long? The guards were gone and if she yelled it would cause attention to her. That was the last thing she wanted. Lady heard the gasp of Nikkitara and was walking towards her. Nikkitara was shaking her head rapidly saying ‘Don't come!’. Lady stopped and nodded slowly lowering her head and going deeper into the room. Another arrow. It bounced off the wall and landed in front of Nikkitara. This time it had a note.

 

_ Princess you can't expect nothing to happen when you are at your weakest? _

 

The note was written in hieroglyphics. Nikkita gasped again and threw the arrow back quickly. She heard a stiff laugh and a rustle of leaves. The person was gone. Nikkitara slowly stood up peeking over slightly. She picked up her crown and ran inside quickly. She ran out her door and to her Mother’s room just down the hall. She burst through the room and startled her Mother. Her face ghostly white as she handed her Mother the note. Her Mother's face turned from angry to worried. “Are you hurt?” asked Her Mother getting up from her desk of papers and checking Nikkitara all around. “Yes, yes i'm fine Mother but the note,” Nikkitara pointed out the note “What do we do?” Her Mother picked up the note again and read it. Her Mother sighed. Nikkitara took that sigh as a sign of her Mother not knowing what to do. “I'll figure it out..” Nikkitara walked out not giving her Mother a chance to respond. 

 

Nikkitara walked past some servants then guards and finally into her room. Lady was looking outside and into the garden just below. Nikkitara cocked her head and walked over. “Lady what is-” Nikkitara stopped dead in her tracks and looking over into the garden. Their in the centre stood a man he wore a black shirt and pants and a mask over his face. A scarf blowing in the

wind. He looked up showing his red looking eyes. For a moment Nikkitara almost recognised him but before anything he got out an arrow from the black pack on his bag. Nikkitara stepped back. And he stuck a note on it and jabbed it into the ground- He look one last time at her and left.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I as thinking a part two...comment if so

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! (And M.H if you're reading this do not correct me!)


End file.
